


Сны о настоящем

by Varda_Elentari



Series: Sarif collection [3]
Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Alcohol, Depression, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Self-Destruction, noir, Оbscene lexicon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Алкоголь. Депрессия. Секс. Им есть чем заняться вместе.





	Сны о настоящем

**Author's Note:**

> пост-Мексикантаун, пре-DE:HR. Алкоголь, мат, депрессия, саморазрушение, нуар.

**Сны о настоящем**

 

Когда Адам не просыпается, ему кажется, что так и должно быть. Конец он воспринимает равнодушно.  
Адам знакомится с Шарифом в баре: тот деликатно потягивает коньяк, Дженсен бухает виски — напропалую.  
Они сцепились языками, Шариф оплатил Адаму бутылку, как подачку. Дженсен сказал, что Дэвид пидор.  
Потом затемнение, потом они, обжимаясь до трясучки, раздевались в темной душной комнате.  
Адам стер до алых полос кожу на спине — стена была шершавой.  
Он помнил горячий хуй, жесткие губы и холодное крепкое железо.  
Спина напоминала о себе еще дня два — особенно в душе под горячей водой.

Когда Адам напивается, ему кажется, что так лучше. Протрезвление он воспринимает как и похмел — безразлично.  
В баре он натыкается на того же чувака спустя две недели. Узнает, подруливает ближе. Садится без приглашения, машет бармену — проставляй!  
Знакомый незнакомец тащит Адама в туалет спустя пять стопок. И там они дрочат друг другу, крепко прижавшись животами и целуясь злыми, до крови, рывками. 

Дженсен сравнивает изображение в газетах и по телеку с собственными впечатлениями. Да, сомневаться бессмысленно.  
Это не мешает ему обрадоваться Шарифу в занюханном баре на окраине Детройта. Тот туда заявляется редко, но график прослеживается — не чаще, чем раз в две недели, но не позже, чем через месяц.  
Наверное, набухаться не с кем, заключает Адам. И приветственно машет рукой. Он на мели и уже пару дней пьет в долг.  
Шариф без тормозов берет его за шею и уволакивает вслед за собой. Бросив на стойку бармену одноразовую банковскую карточку: «за мой счет».  
Адам ожидает неистовой жопоебли, но Шариф скупо поясняет ситуацию: никуда не уходи, лежи рядом. Кидает на тумбочку пару купюр «для затравки». Обнимает Адама и засыпает мгновенно. 

Дженсен думает, то ли ему оскорбиться, то ли забрать деньги — они не помешают, — то ли Шариф больной на голову, раз снимает себе человека на ночь, просто чтобы поспать.  
Ни то, ни другое, ни третье Дженсена целиком не устраивает, так что он проводит время в полудреме. Не лучше, чем у себя дома, но и не хуже, однозначно.  
Когда под утро Адам засыпает по-настоящему, выходит это спокойно и без хуеты. В дешевой темной комнате душно и натужно кашляет кондиционер. 

Утром Шариф собирается, даже не почистив зубы. Жвачка из кармана брюк, вместо расчески — пальцы с вензелями.  
Дженсен просыпается вслед за ним — без ощущения конечности бытия, как было все это время.  
— Я знаю, кто ты, — говорит без обиняков.  
— Узнал, — вопрос звучит как утверждение.  
Дженсен поворачивается на спину, следит за сборами. Хмыкает.  
— Часто снимаешь напряжение в барах?  
Шариф застегивает жилетку до последней пуговицы:  
— Деньги под лампой. На выпивку хватит.  
Он насмешлив и остр. Сразу видно: схема отработана, шантаж не пройдет.  
— Знаешь, на что это похоже? — Адам не отводит взгляда.  
— Знаю. Тебя направить к моему психологу?  
Дженсен снова хмыкает. Неловкости не чувствует — ему-то что. Его саморазрушение касается только его. 

— Охрана за дверью? — только и спрашивает он.  
Знакомый незнакомец криво усмехается — догадайся и додумай сам, что там, за дверью, что с моей жизнью и съемом случайных собутыльников в одном баре в глуши на окраине.  
— Давай до завтра, — предлагает Адам. Шариф качает головой — нет. И протягивает железную ладонь: давай визитку, позвоню.  
Адам смотрит на эту ладонь с жалостью — ночь закончилась, а день начинается уже срано.  
Нет у него визитки, чертов босс.  
— Позвони, — говорит тогда Шариф и протягивает свою.  
— Не буду.  
Пусть сливается в сон — тогда не так обидно и куда как проще. Адам не притворяется кем-то другим — и это легче того, что было до и что есть сейчас.  
Конец всему и всего он воспринимает равнодушно. 

Шариф бросает визитку ему на грудь:  
— Какой твой номер?  
— Я бывший коп, — Адам приподнимает губы в ухмылке, — пробей по базе.  
Он злой, он злится, ему хочется вместо утра вечер. Когда тупо, лениво, похуистично, и в баре привычно выискивать взглядом этого человека.  
А потом они как две последние шлюхи, без имен и фамилий, просто вцепившись друг в друга, до истерзанных губ, синяков на локтях и стертой кожи на спине.  
— Говори номер, — Шариф не улыбается. — Найду и приглашу.  
— На свидание?  
— Собеседование.  
— Я насосал?  
— Даже не начинал, — Шариф уже улыбается. — Но можешь.  
Берет Адама на слабо.  
Дженсен спокойно диктует номер своего жетона. 

 

Ведь все это сон, в котором он задыхается.


End file.
